


DiBiDiBiS: One-Shot Collections

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: This fic is just a collection of one-shots of SHINee only.   If a one shot has more than one chapter I will label it with the same name and give a Part 1 and so on till it is finished.Not every one-shot will be rated m.Some might be just fluffy and no smut.so I will mark each one that is rated m.I will also put a warning before the chapter starts if it has any trigger warning issues.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> goo.gl/forms/E3VYFnOm6XRVizpG3 <\--- Google forms to request a fic to be written. Not accepting any request at this time.  
> Rules and information on submitting a request: You have to submit your real aff username. I will be checking. I ask so I know who to contact if I have questions. If you fail to do so I will not look at your request. If you put you do not want to be credited then you will NOT be credited, so do not worry. Also please do not use the forms to just send me messages that is what pm are for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depression.

Onew walked thru the front doors of his high school just in time to see the new student get pushed to the ground and laughed at. Onew rushed to him slowly extending his hand with a bright smile on his face.  Taemin laid their a few seconds getting lost in his smile.

“Usually your supposed to take the persons hand by now so they can help you up” Onew giggled as Taemin reached up grabbing Onew’s hand.

Onew held onto the boys hand firmly yet gentle as he pulled him to his feet and helped dusted him off.  

“Don’t let the students get to you. They are just ignorant, and don’t even know you” Onew said his smile never leaving his face. “Names Lee Jinki, but everyone calls me Onew” Onew added but noticed the boy wasn’t paying attention.

Taemin was staring at the floor in his own world, as he ran his fingernails harshly up and down his arm. Onew slowly leaned over and helped his hand, causing Taemin to look up at a smiling Onew.

“You shouldn’t do that, you will cause yourself to bl...” Onew started but stopped mid sentence when he noticed the boys sleeve rise up and showed a few old cut marks.  

Onew leaned down and kissed the old cut marks not even thinking.

“Give me all your scars” Onew said softly smiling warmly at the boy.

“What?” Taemin asked confused. and looked down realizing Onew  seen his old cut marks.

Taemin’s eyes began to tear up, he was afraid Onew would make fun of him or judge him.

“ There are eyes slightly filled with tears. They are beautiful your eyes” Onew said blushing slightly.  “In those eyes are sadness as well I want to know what that sadness is from.” Onew whispered against the boys ear. “ I will embrace it all for you” Onew lips touched the top of Taemin’s ear as he spoke sending a shiver down his spine.

Taemin backed up some and began to turn away to leave without even saying his name.

“Please don’t go I’m sorry if I creep-ed you out” Onew said feeling bad for scaring the boy.

“ I’m not beautiful” Taemin hung his head low staring at the floor. Trying his best not to start crying.

Onew smiled and lifted Taemin’s head up by placing two of his fingers under his chin and gently raised them.

“Your existence alone is beautiful” Onew smiled at him causing Taemin to blush. “I don’t know what has made you think other wise, but you are so wrong. You are more beautiful than any girl I have ever seen, or any idol on tv. Onew said feeling his cheeks warm up. “ I know we just met and I know that it might be awkward but come closer to me and whisper it in my ear I will listen to your story without judging you” Onew said slowly clasping his larger hand around the boys smaller slender one.

Onew slowly lead Taemin to the library and took him into the back, knowing know one comes in often. Onew sat on the floor and gently pulled Taemin down with him.

“My names Lee Taemin” Taemin begain slowly.

“Taeminnie” Onew smiled  causing Taemin to look up at him.

“Taeminnie?” Taemin questioned causing Onew to blush again.

“Oh I’m sorry It’s umm well a nickname I came up for you on the spot. I’m sorry if you don’t like it” Onew began to ramble.

“I like it. I’ve never had a nickname before.” Taemin gave a small smile for the first time since he was little.

Onew leaned over and ran his hand on Taemin’s cheek.

“You should smile more often, it suits that beautiful face” Onew whispered and leaned back against the bookshelf causing a few books to fall on him.

“Onew sangtae” Taemin said softly hiding his giggle behind his slender hand.

Onew looked up at Taemin and pouted.

“Onew sangtae?” Onew asked not really understanding.

“you seem really clumsy so it’s like you have a cute condition of clumsyness” Taemin studdered.

Onew let out a small chuckle.

“You have no idea the clumsy I have” Onew smiled rubbing Taemin’s hand. “please tell me your story” Onew said again, Taemin only nodded and took a deep breath before he began.

“ I lost my mother when I was little. She was in a car accident. So my father raised me by himself. I am an only child. I came out to him a few years ago that I was gay. He freaked out and forbid it. He made me go to church and talk to a therapist so I would be normal and not sick no more.” Taemin said sadly.

“What that is so wrong. Being gay doesn’t mean your sick or not normal” Onew was angry at Taemin’s father but kept rubbing Taemin’s hand to continue.

“ My father stopped talking to me and calling me his son. I was just merely the kid who lived with him, that he had no choice but to take care of. Kid’s found out at school I was gay and began to beat me and call me names. My father only moved me to different schools. This is my sixth new school” Taemin said sadly.

“I promise this will be the last time you attend a school as a new student. Know one here will harass you again. I will make sure of that” Onew smiled kissing Taemin’s hand.

“ Why are you so nice to me? You don’t even really know me” Taemin asked.

“I think you are beautiful. When you smile it’s to die for and I do know you, you just told me you’r story” Onew leaned over and kissed Taemin’s cheek.  “ Whenever you feel the need to cut please come to me, let me help you. Let me be your blade” Onew said kissing Taemin’s scars again.

“ Let you be my blade?” Taemin repeated not understanding, causing Onew to nod his head.

“Instead of using a blade that will causing you to bleed and scar your beautiful milky white skin; I will be your blade. I will embrace you and hum to you softly. I will remind you how normal and beautiful you are.” Onew said wiping the tear that was rolling down Taemin’s cheek.

“Are you an angel?” Taemin whispered softly.

Onew helped Taemin up and held his hand.

“ No, just someone who cares” Onew smiled walking out of the library with Taemin.


	2. The Chains That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin has Minho as Minho has Taemin. Key has Jonghyun as Jonghyun has Key, but who does Jinki have?

A girl with medium black hair sat on the bed waiting for her masters return. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the clock showing it was near 2am and he wasn’t back yet. A small smiled spread across her lips as she heard the front door to the dorm open up.

“ I am so tired” Taemin whined out leaning against Minho causing Minho to let out a chuckle and scoop Taemin up bridal style.

“Then to bed with you my princess” Minho teased pecking his forehead.

“I am a boy Minho” Taemin pouted.

“Oh trust me I know baby” Minho said kissing Taemin’s neck earning him a soft moan.

“Hey not in front of his mother” Key scolded Minho swatting him causing Taemin to giggle.

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key’s waist kissing his neck.

“Baby let them have fun, they are dating” Jonghyun whispered against key’s neck.

“My Taebaby is too young” Key pouted.

Onew walked passed them not adding any thoughts to what they were talking bout and unlocked his bedroom door and shut it after entering it and re locking it.

“Has anyone even seen inside Hyungs room before? Taemin asked.

Minho shook his head no along with Key.

“ Wonder what he is hiding in there? He always keeps it locked and doesn’t let any one in there.” Jonghyun said.

“I never hear anything wither, not a single noise” Key replied. “Okay off to bed everyone we have the next few weeks off so lets get some much needed rest” Key said glaring at Minho. “ I mean it Minho let my Taebaby rest” Key said sternly.

Minho and Taemin headed to their shared bedroom along with Key and Jonghyun going to their shared bedroom. Onew is the only one who has his own bedroom.

The girl with medium black hair looked up as the bedroom door was being unlocked and Jinki walked in closing it behind him and re locking it with a smirk on his face.

“Your dressed?” Jinki shakes his head making a tisk tisk tisk noise. “I am going to have to punish you Jenna” Jinki added in.

She hid her smile the best she could as she slowly stood up undressing never breaking eye contact with Jinki.

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

Jenna walked down the sidewalk as she was leaving the club; she was sweaty and tired from dancing. Jinki had on a disguise so no fans would recognize him. He followed her out as he has been watching her all night. He didn’t want to admit to himself how he was addicted to her;even though he didn’t know her. They way she swayed her hips and rolled them on the dance floor had him hooked, the way the sweat ran down her slender neck he found himself needing to lick it off. He watched she left the club and followed her going out the back entrance running down the alley. As she was just walking passed the alley heading to hail a cab Jinki grabbed her wrist pulling her into the alley way pinning her against the wall.

“I’ve  been watching you all night” Jinki said licking her neck.

“O-O-Onew?” She asked heart racing.

Jinki nodded his head slowly.

“I want you. I need you. I don’t want to share you.” Jinki smirked. “ You have me hooked and I don’t even know your name yet. All I do know is I want to keep you forever. I don’t want anyone to be near you or to touch you.” Jinki said licking her neck again, earning a moan.

“ So you want me to be your slave then?” She barely was able to ask without letting another moan out.

“ mmm I like the sound of that. Jinki’s slave” Jinki said biting her neck. “What do you say?” Jinki asked.

She bite her lip in thought and nodded her head.

“What do I have to do?” She asked.

“First tell me  your name. Secondly move in with me but you can’t leave my room or talk to anyone but me, and thirdly be willingly to do anything I want” Jinki said against her neck.

“Jenna and okay. Wait what if I have to go the bathroom and eat and shower?” She asked.

“My room is the master room in the door. I am the only one with a bathroom and I will have the room soundproofed with out the others knowing. I have a mini fridge in my room and will keep it stocked for you. I have a tv and dvd player along with video games to  you busy while I am out. I will buy you anything you need all you have to do is obey me, and your wish is my command.” Jinki said leading her back to the dorm.

 

~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

 

Jinki pulled her close to him and kissed her lustfully and pinned her against the wall.  
“What should your punishment be for not being ready for me?” Jinki asked but not needing an answer.

Before she could even think of an answer Jinki picked her up and threw her on the bed. He took his tie off and blind folded her, grabbing the cuffs from the nightstand draw and hand cuffed her to the bed post.  Jinki lifted her legs up and gave her 4 hard spanks to each off her round ass checks, leaving a nice red hand print on both.  Jenna moaned out with each hit she received, causing Jinki to get even more turned on. Jinki lit his candle on the night stand and waited for the wax to begin to drip down and picked it up. Jinki tilted the candle some watching as the hot melted candle wax dripped down onto her soft skin staining it the color of the wax.  Each time the hot candle wax touched her skin she moaned out.  

Jinki set the candle back down on the nightstand, still leaving her handcuffed and blindfolded. He took off his clothes and straddled her chest rubbing his throbbing cock against her lips. She new what he wanted and opened her mouth up as he thrusted forward. She wrapped her lips around his massive cock as he fucked her tight wet mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat; but not even once has she gagged.

“FUCK” Jinki moaned out loud not having to worry about anyone hearing as his room is soundproofed.

Jinki held her cheeks tightly as he thrusted in and out of her mouth fast. She swirled her tongue around his thick hard cock as he fucked her mouth. Jinki didn’t want to finish yet so he pulled out of her  mouth fast with a moan. Jinki got off her and laid at the end of the bed spreading her legs and flicked her clit a few times and pinched and pulled it.

“JINKI” She moaned loud, loving being touched by him in every way.

Jinki smirked as he loved her screams, whines and moans of pleasure he and he alone caused her. Jinki ran his tongue up and down her slit teasing her clit, before he thrusted his tongue into her, causing her to grip the sheets moaning loud, moving against his tongue. As she laid their a moaning mess he decided she had enough and pulled his tongue out, gaining a whine from him.

“Patient my naughty slave” Jinki said leaning down licking her stomach.

Jinki pushed her legs all the way back to her chest, causing her ass to lift him for him. Jinki thrusted all of his hard throbbing cock into her warm wet pussy all in one go.

“JINKI AHHHH” She moaned out clenching around him.

“Fuck still so tight” Jinki moaned out himself.

Jinki began to pound her like a jack hammer till he felt his release nearing and pulled out once again straddling her as she sucked his orgasm out of him. Jinki pulled out of her mouth his once throbbing hard cock now limp. He laid next to her as they both panted coming down from their high.

“You know your beautiful” Jinki said as he might be rough in bed with her but he truly does care for her in his own obsessive creepy way.

Jenna nodded laying her head on his chest both slowly falling asleep.  

 

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

Minho carried Taemin to their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him and laid Taemin on the bed hovering over him.

“You are so sexy” Minho said crashing his lips to Taemin’s earning a moan.

Minho moved from Taemin’s lips to his neck as he undid his shirt throwing it to the floor, then removing his own. He slowly got them both undressed.

“Don’t star” Taemin blushed at Minho’s gaze.

“I can’t help it baby. You are so sexy” Minho said licking Taemin’s chest down to his semi hard cock.

“MMM” Taemin moaned trying to keep it down so Key doesn’t hear them.

Minho took all over Taemin in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down and slowly slipped his finger into his tight entrance to prepare him. Once Minho felt he prepared him enough he licked his palm and began to stroke himself. He slowly slipped the head of his hard cock into Taemin’s tightness. Minho couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his lips as his head was swallowed into Taemin’s tight heat, causing him to buck his hips sinking balls deep into Taemin.

“MINHOOO” Taemin moaned loud as he wrapped his legs around Minho.

Minho bent down and captured Taemin’s lips into a passionate heated kiss. Jonghyun laid in bed with Key smirking, leaned over hearing the younger members getting it on, had him all hot and horny. Jonghyun leaned over kissing Key’s neck. Key pushed him off earning a whine from Jonghyun.

“ You think I can get in the mood when that frog faced asshole is corrupting my innocent Taebaby” Key said standing up walking to the door.

“Where are you going? Jonghyun asked still pouting.

“To kill me a frog” Key said.

Key stormed out of his and Jonghyun’s shared bedroom and into Minho and Taemin’s room.

“ I said let him rest Frog face asshole, not fuck my innocent baby” Key said swatting Minho ass causing Minho to squeak and jump being startled.  

Taemin let a soft moan out.

“Umma I’m not a baby” Taemin whined.  

“Your my baby now out Minho your sleeping in my room tonight” Key swatted Minho pulling him off Taemin causing them both to whine.

Key pushed a naked Minho out of his room throwing clothes at him and locking the bedroom door and got in bed with Taemin.

“Now just relax and sleep” Key told Taemin.

Taemin rolled over no longer turned on as Key ruined Minho and his moment. Minho put his boxers on and walked into Jonghyun and Key’s room.

“Key’s making me sleep in here tonight and do not get all touchy feely with me hyung” Minho said climbing into bed pouting.

“Oh please your a tall alien frog like I would. I have me a sexy vixen kitten” Jonghyun said pouting missing Key already.

~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

After a few weeks go by and SHINee is still on their vacation. Onew headed out to pick up food for him and Jenna. He made sure to lock his bedroom door before he headed out.

“He’s gone” Jonghyun said as he was keeping watch.

“Good” Key said walking over to Onew’s bedroom door with a bobby pin with the other three members in tow watching him.

Key heard the click as he got the door to unlock and opened the door. All their jaws hit the floor seeing the naked girl handcuffed to Jinki’s bed sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one shots. I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
